narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Eight Trigrams Palms Revolving Heaven
|image=Eight Trigrams Palms Heavenly Spin.PNG |kanji=八卦掌回天 |unnamed jutsu=No |romaji=Hakkeshō Kaiten |literal english=Eight Trigrams Palms Revolving Heaven |english tv=Eight Trigrams: Palm Rotation |game names=Rotation |parent jutsu=Gentle Fist |related jutsu=Gentle Fist Art One Blow Body |jutsu classification=Kekkei Genkai~Byakugan, Hiden~Hyūga Clan, Taijutsu, |jutsu type=Gentle Fist |jutsu class type=Defensive |jutsu range=Short |users=Noa Hyūga, Sidra Hyūga, Argent Nara, Urashima Ōtsutsuki, Ares Uzumaki, Tenzo Hatake (DP),Taijiyaman, Yuki Kaneko, Haruka Amaya, Hinata Hyuga (DP), Benji Ōtsutsuki, Noh Aburame, Tsugu Shinkei, Yokai, Obito Hyūga, Tsuna Senju, Nezia, Hajime Uchiha, Baru Hyuga, Ginjo Otsutsuki, Ieyasu Hyuga, Hikaru Ōtsutsuki, Hisashi Hyūga (LSSJ4), Koichi Dekimasu, Boruto Uzumaki (ChidoriSpark27), Zenzō Hyūga, Yurei Hyūga,Kaoru Shin'ya, Taiyō Ōtsutsuki, Ryuga Hyuga, Tensho Kuikku, Kenichi Kaneko, Hayate Hyūga, Shinra Uchiha, Kenpachi Hyūga, Noriko Hyūga, Neiru Hyūga, Ryuuro Hyuga, Hitoha Kohinata, Touma Uchiha, Shiro Zetsu, Saito Otsutsuki, Takehiko, Raijin Hyuga, Teppei Hyūga, Hamura Ōtsutsuki (Jashin Uchiha), Riolu Masaaki, Daichi Hyuga, Shunketsu Hyūga, Yūshi Hyūga, Bhav Hyuga, Amaterasu Hyūga, Daichi Nakamura, Haru Hyūga, Kaihime Uzumaki, Amaru Hyuga, Isamu Hyuga, Haigo Hyūga, Minako Hyūga, Takeko Nakano, Tokuma Hyūga, Gekkyūden Hyūga, Kenji Kayuga, Mangetsu Hyūga, Yashi Hyūga, Taro Hyūga, Tsubasa Yuki, Shizukesa Hyuuga, Kiroshi, Izayoi Hyūga, Aoi Hyūga, Ken Hyuga, Nana Hyūga, Yūshirō Uzumaki, Kajō Uzumaki, Xihax Hyūga, Raiga Usoho, Shion Hyūga, Shiki Aburame, Ryū Hyūga, Kiiroi Hyūga, Kenzo Hyūga, Naoto Hyuga, Kōshū Hyūga, Takeo Hyūga, Iori Hyūga, Hamura Hyūga, Shirubā Hyuga, Randy Uzumaki, Hanani Hyūga, Maroi Hyuga, Katsumi Hyūga, Takahashi Hyūga, Nori Hyūga, Katoku Hyūga, Jōju Hankai, Menma Uzumaki (Chrono Nexus), Masayoshi/Abilities and Powers, Shikizaki Hyuga, Kontoru Tsuchigumo, Orkron Hyuga, Birusu Uchiha, Izumi Hyūga, Azumi Hyūga, Kai Hyūga, Hiruzen Hyūga, Shiki Hyūga, Tsuta, Lake Yamanaka, Hiroshi Hyūga, Boruto Uzumaki (HBH), Shinsei Hyuga, Fukou Hyuga,Princess Hinata Hyūga, Satoru Uzumaki, Kazuki Hyūga, Nobuyuki Hyūga, Naoki Hyuga, Akatsuki Aimi, Uriko-hime Ōtsutsuki, Kumoihime Ōtsutsuki, Hanabi Hyūga (SL), Haru Hyuga |teams=Hyūga Clan |debut shippuden=No |jutsu media=Anime, Manga, Game, Movie }} This is a secret taijutsu of the Hyūga clan's main house, traditionally only known by the head of the clan and the clan's heir. Neji Hyūga, a member of a branch house, was able to learn this technique through mere observation, a testament to his genius. The moment before the Hyūga is struck by an attack, they emit chakra from all of their body's tenketsu to block it. They then spin rapidly, repelling the attack (and anything else in the vicinity) away and creating a protective shield for as long as they continue to spin.Naruto chapter 101, pages 7-8 The greater the force of an attack, the greater the force with which it's repelled.Naruto chapter 104, pages 15 Revolving Heaven is meant to compensate for the blindspot of the Hyūga's Byakugan.Naruto chapter 195, page 13 But in this regard it is quite effective, leading Tenten to describe it as an superior to the Shield of Sand. With greater skill seemingly comes greater range for the chakra shield; Neji can only block attacks just outside arm's reach, whereas Hiashi Hyūga can repel attackers from several feet away.Naruto chapter 137, page 9 The only effective means of countering the Revolving Heaven is to prevent the Hyūga from spinning;Naruto chapter 195, page 4 the anime sometimes depicts it being used without spinning. Trivia * is a term used to refer to turning the tides or fighting back up from a weak position. When written as , it means "revolving" or "spinning". * In the anime, Revolving Heaven is stated to reach speeds of up to about 1200 km/h (745.6 mph). If an opponent can exceed this speed in the direction of the rotation, it will breach the defence.Naruto: Shippūden episode 377 * In the anime, if the user does not have focus and precise chakra control when the Revolving Heaven is executed, the user will repel themselves out of the technique.Naruto: Shippūden episode 380 * In the anime, the Genjutsu World's Hinata Hyūga can use this technique.Naruto: Shippūden episode 428 See Also * Protecting Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms References Category:Byakugan Category:Hyuga Clan Category:Taijutsu